BBC Robin Hood How Much fell in love
by HeliosGirlRini
Summary: This is one of my favorite characters falling in love with one of my OC's.


One day in Sherwood Forest Robin got hurt protecting Marian. She was crying because she thought he was dying. Djaq looked at Marian as she started to throw up.

Djaq seeing this had Marian lay down.

She examined her.

"It looks like you're expecting Marian" she murmured. Upon hearing this Marian smiled at Djaq.

"I just hope Robin makes it so he can spend time with our child" she mused.

Djaq looked over at Robin. She walked over and smiled. Don't worry he just needs his rest.

Meanwhile the gang was helping a lost girl named Arimathea. She had been separated from her brother the Count. Unknown to her one of Robin's members was watching her every move.

Much thought to himself _man she's really beautiful_. _I hope she'll like me_.

Arimathea looked at Much. Much smiled at her.

Much then pulled Arimathea aside. "Arimathea, I was curious what you'd think if I asked you at this very moment to be my lady... what would you say?"

Arimathea blanched, taken aback and then blushed slightly, her smile growing more radiant.

"I would say yes, Much! If I am to be honest I am very fond of you."

Much chuckled merrily pulling her close to him. Leaning in closer and turning his head sideways he planted a very passionate kiss on her lips. She kissed him back enthusiastically. "I wish I didn't have to go back" she sighed.

Much looked at her. "You know you could always stay with us."

Arimathea grimly gave him a sad smile. " If I don't go back I am afraid of what the Sheriff could do. He might use my brother who's a gambler. I don't want him to lose all of our money."

Much, looked at her sadly. "I understand. But I don't want to leave your side."

"I know Much. But one day we'll be together."  
"I know Mathea" Much said.

He then gave her a ring.

"This ring belonged to my mother. I want you to have it."

Mathea smiled at him. "Thank you, Much!"

She kissed him again.

"I will try to see you when I get time to sneak away from the castle" she whispered in his ear. "I love you so much, Much."

He returned her smile. " I love you too, Mathea."

The gang had stopped walking by this point.

"What are you doing?" asked Little John.

Alan piped up. "It looks like our Much found someone he likes!"

Mathea blushed big time.  
"I knew it!"

"That's enough" Little John rebuked Alan cooley. "Leave them alone, Alan."

Much smiled at Mathea. Will then said "we are here." Mathea felt bad about leaving Much with the others.

She smiled and ran up to the guards. The guards stopped her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" they quarried.

I am Countess Arimathea and I am here looking for my older brother Count Frederick.

Frederick ran up. "Mathea! There you are. Let her through. She is my little sister."

The guards let her in and she caught the eye of a man dressed in all black. He walked up to them. "So who is this Count Frederick?"

Frederick answered, "This is my little sister Arimathea. Arimathea this is Sir Guy."

She smiled "Nice to meet you Sir Guy."

"Nice to meet you too Arimathea. Here I will show you to your room."

Meanwhile the sheriff was watching them and came up with a plan to force Guy to marry Mathea. He told guy that he wanted him to marry Mathea.

Guy said "No I just met her. I don't know if she likes me."

A few days later the sheriff forced Guy into Matheas' room to have fun with her. Guy told him no and then he pushed him into the room and locked the door.

Guy walked in and Mathea looked at him. "What are you doing in here Sir Guy?"

Guy answered "I wanted to talk to you but the Sheriff is forcing us to have fun."

Mathea looked at him. " But I am already in love with someone else."

"I am too but we have no choice."

He then forced himself on top of her and started to have fun with her.

Meanwhile in Sherwood forest Much had a bad feeling. He ran and snuck into the castle and found a way into Matheas' room. He threw Guy off of her.

"How dare you hurt the girl I am in love with!" Guy said. "So you fell in love with an outlaw. I see."

Mathea stood up and hugged him.

"Please get me out of here Much. Much smiled. Of course my love."

Much then took Matheas hand and lead her out the secret passage way. He lead her to the camp site. When they got there Robin looked up at them. What is she doing here? Mathea hid behind Much. Much looked at Robin. She was hurt by Sir Guy of Gisborne. I just saved her. She is the one I am in love with. Mathea peeked up and said I love Much too. Please allow me to stay here with you guys.

Robin smiled I guess the rumors are true that you found someone that loves you for you. Much smiled and nodded to Robin. Robin then said to them she can stay make sure you guys protect her. She is the newest member of our family.

Alan then started a song.

Mathea and Much sitting in a tree.

Much interrupted him. "Shut up Alan."

She already been through a lot. Give us a break. Mathea went to lay down knowing that she didn't get any sleep since she was at the castle. Much walked up to her and tucked her in.

"You look like you need some sleep. "

"Yeah Much I didn't get any sleep at all since I left your side. "

Much; "I bet love. Don't worry you're safe now."

Much kissed her lips. "Sweet dreams love" Mathea smiles as she slowly falls asleep. Mathea dreams about being with him forever. Mathea suddenly hears something. She wakes up scared. Much stays by her side. Mathea heard a familiar voice. Mathea stood up.

"I think it's my brother Count Frederick. "

Mathea walks out. "Mathea! What are you doing out here? "asked Count Frederick?

Mathea looked at him.

"I was hurt badly at the castle by Sir Guy. Thanks to the one I love."

Much smiled as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Oh I see" said Count Frederick. "I hope he'll treat and protect you right."

Much looked at Matheas brother. "Don't worry I will protect her with my life. I love your sister with my whole heart."

Mathea looked at Much and kissed him super passionately in front of her brother. Count Frederick looked at his sister with a sad look knowing he had to leave her there. Mathea saw the look in her brothers eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be fine as long as I am with him. "Frederick tried to smile at his sister. "I will only leave her with you guys under one condition. You must not let any harm befall my little sister."

Much smiled and told her brother. "I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. She is the light in my life.

Mathea smiled real big and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Count Frederick sadly smiled at them. "I'll leave her to you then."

Mathea smiled and hugged Much tightly. "I am so happy to be with you."

Much smiled back. "So am I love."

A few days passed until Little John came back and warned the gang that the Sheriff was looking for Mathea. Mathea looked at Much with worried eyes. Much looked at Robin.

"We need to protect her from Sir Guy."

Mathea felt something as she looked at Much. Djaq had Mathea lay down.

She felt her stomach and she looked at her with a warm smile. "You're pregnant Mathea although you're not to far along."

Mathea smiled. I need to tell Much that we are going to be parents. Much walked in. "What are you doing to my girl Djaq?"

Djaq looked at Much and said; " I will let Mathea explain what I just did."

Mathea smiled as she got up and grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant love."

Much smiled warmly.

" Hi sweetie" he said as he rubbed her stomach. "I want you to be nice to your mother. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you guys."

The Sheriff kept looking everywhere for her.

Meanwhile Much pulled Mathea aside and got down on one knee. Mathea's eyes grew big. Much looked at her with a smile. "Mathea, my love will you marry me? "

Mathea smiled happily. "Yes a million times! Yes Much I will marry you!"

Much smiled and slipped a diamond ring onto her figure. He got up off of his knee. Mathea wrapped her arms around Much and kissed him happily.

Alan suddenly ran up to them.

"We need to get going. The Sheriff isn't too far away. We need to get your fiance out of here."

Much grumbled ; "I know Alan."

Much then grabbed her hand and lead her to safety.

Before they got there Mathea felt something bad was up head. So she pushed him to safety. Right then she was captured by the Sheriff and his men.

Much watched helplessly as she was taken away by them. When they took her back to the Castle at Nottingham they locked her up in her room. They warned her that if she ever leaves that they would hunt her down. The Sheriff came in and told her today you will marry Sir Guy. Mathea cried.

" I don't love him. I don't want to be with him." Sir Guy interrupted before the Sheriff said anything. "Let her go. She's happy with someone else. I am not forcing her to marry me. Leave her be."

The Sheriff got mad. "How dare you! Sir Guy I am in love with someone else too. Just let her be happy with the guy she's in love with." Mathea saw Sir Guy's eyes as he motioned for her to leave quickly. She smiled as she ran out of the Castle back to the woods.

Meanwhile the gang was waiting for nightfall to go rescue her from the castle.

Much saw a young girl with blond hair running towards them. Much couldn't believe it.

" Mathea?"

Mathea heard her name.

"Much?"

Much stepped out out of the shadows. "Much!"

Mathea jumped into his arms happily to see him. Much smiled.

" How did you escape? "

Sir Guy saved me and told the Sheriff how he felt about someone else and motioned me to leave so I did.

Much smiled.

"I am so happy you're both safe and sound. Let's go home."

Mathea smiled as she hugged onto his arm. Much lead her home. Robin ran up to them. "Are you hurt Mathea?"

" No Robin I am fine." Much looked at Robin as he explained that Sir Guy saved her. "Robin wow I never thought Sir Guy would help one of our family members out."

Mathea smiled as she went to lay down. Djaq smiled and covered her up.

"Get some rest you'll need it once the baby is here. Mahtea smiled. "Thanks Djaq for everything you have done for Much and I."

Djaq smiled. Your welcome Mathea. Now get some rest. The gang finally had peace at the time being. Until one day Mathea felt pain in her stomach. She looked over at Much who is sound asleep next to her. Mathea quietly got up and went to Djaq and Will's room.

Djaq woke up. "Oh Mathea, is everything alright?

Mathea looked at her as she shook her head. "No."

Djaq got up and walked Mathea into another room.

She had Mathea lay down. Few hours later Djaq handed a healthy baby girl to Mathea.

Mathea smiled as she took her new daughter. "I love you and your father so much sweetie."

At this time Much felt something. He woke up and saw that Mathea was gone. He looked everywhere for her. He finally came to Will and Djaq's room.

"Will, have you seen Mathea?"

Will answered; " Yeah she's with Djaq in that room over there."

Much ran to the room. Djaq came out and smiled at him. Much looked at her. Please tell me that she's alright. Djaq smiled she is. Go in and see her. Much ran in. Mathea looked at him. "Come meet our daughter!"

Much ran to their side and smiled as he sees his daughter for the first time. "What are we going to name her love?"

"Mathea I want you to name her love." Much smiled.

" Let's name her Amaya." Mathea smiled, "I love that name. "

She leaned down and kissed Amaya's head. At that time Mathea heard a voice calling for her.

"Brother?" Count Frederick came in.

His eyes grew big as he saw his little sister holding a baby. Mathea smiled. "Come meet your niece Amaya."

Amaya looked at her uncle and smiled. Frederick smiled as he walked up to them. Hi there my sweet little niece. I hope you will be good for your mother and father.

"I promise if anything should happen to them I will take you in."

He looked at Mathea. "I am so happy for you and Much. You too will make excellent parents. Amaya is so lucky."

Robin and Marian came in with their two week old son. There son smiled at Amaya when he saw her. Much saw this.

"Aww he likes her sweetheart. Mathea smiled. "I hope you two will be great friends."

Robin looked at his son. "Do you have something to give her sweetie?"

That is when he handed her a locket. Mathea smiled and put it around her neck.

"There. "Amaya smiled as she fell asleep.

That day forward Mathea and Much raised Amaya with love and compassion for everyone. They showed her the world and taught her everything she needed to know.

And they lived happily ever after with their daughter Amaya.

The End


End file.
